There has been a hand-held type of a measuring device of measuring liquid sample of a living subject. The measuring device can easily perform measuring the liquid sample, which was conventionally performed by a large clinical measuring device. For example, a user can measure his/her liquid sample daily at home by the measuring device. Also, a nurse can measure the liquid sample of a patient by using the measuring device on the bedside of a room or an examination room of a medical institution.
Because of introduction of various measuring technologies, the hand-held type measuring device has provided lessening amount of a sample which is needed for measuring and shortening time for measuring, and thus is shaped to enhance convenience.
However, accuracy of the result of measuring with the existing measuring device fluctuates due to various factors.
For example, in a case in which the measuring device is a blood glucose measuring device which measures glucose concentration in blood, there are factors for the fluctuation in the result of measuring, as follows.
First, an interfering substance in the blood and a state of the blood influence the result of measuring. For a blood glucose monitor which is for measuring whole blood, a fact that a ratio of blood cell in the blood which changes on the basis of a condition of a subject person or a disease state influences the result of measuring the glucose concentration is well known. Also, it is known that there is a reagent among reagents used for measuring the blood glucose which reacts with the maltose in the blood and shows higher concentration than concentration of glucose as principally a measuring object in a case in which the maltose is provided to the blood by dialysis or infusion from dialysis fluid.
There are countermeasures in which a measuring method with correcting by hematocrit value as a blood cell ratio in the blood and a reagent which is less influenced by the maltose are employed, in order to decrease the fluctuation in the result of measuring due to the factors like this.
Second, fluctuation in a manufacturing process of the biosensor influences the result of measurement. The biosensor (blood glucose sensor) is used as being completely disposable for measuring the blood glucose. Manufacturers manufacture blood glucose sensors a lot every day in response to demands of measuring the blood glucose being performed multiple times a day. For this reason, the fluctuation in quality of the biosensor (blood glucose sensor) happens due to changes in environment and materials in the manufacturing process of the biosensor.
There are countermeasures in which materials or a process of manufacturing to minimize the fluctuation in manufacturing the biosensor, and switching measuring parameters by considering the fluctuation are employed, in order to decrease the fluctuation in the result of measuring due to the factors.
Third, a state of using a measuring device main body influences the result of measuring. The hand-held type of the measuring device is easily brought between user's home, outside, and each room of a hospital. For this reason, constituent elements such as electric parts and mechanical parts in the measuring device main body are damaged due to physical impact from outside such as dropping. Then, it is possible that the measuring device cannot measure in a normal way.
There are countermeasures in which notifying, if necessary, is employed by measuring a degree of the impact and determining whether or not the degree of the impact is large enough to influence accuracy of measuring the blood glucose (for example, see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-209246).
As mentioned above, effort has been made in suppressing the fluctuation in the result of measuring by finding causes of the fluctuation in the result of measuring due to the various factors.
However, in the above mentioned effort or the like, the countermeasure has not been made to reveal the influence to decreasing the accuracy in measuring due to user's movement (handling), when measuring the liquid sample is actually performed.
In other words, there is a problem in the handling when the user measures the liquid sample, and that causes the fluctuation in the result of measuring. In this case, the measuring device shows a wrong value as the result of measuring, or has an error for movement of measuring. However, the above mentioned measuring device has problems in not performing an appropriate countermeasure by specifying problems of the handling.
Then, the description below has an objective in providing a liquid sample measuring system and a measuring device for performing the appropriate countermeasure by specifying the problem of use's handling.